Summers End
by helena3
Summary: Sequel to Avada Kedara


Title: Summers end

Author: Helena Aenea

Paring: Harry/Draco (and just about everyone else briefly)

Rating: PG (PG-13 in America, probably), just to be safe, no sex, but it is implied.

Series: This would be the sequel to Avada Kedavra… I promise this is it though.

Warnings: Don't run out in front of buses.

Summary: Everything is going well as life at Hogwarts comes to an end.

Disclaimer: Well I don't own them (wish I did) JKR does, and I'm not making any money, honest.

Notes: I'm English and ergo use the letter u more than Americans do also I may have used English idiom which isn't used in America, well oops. Actually if anyone doesn't understand, I'd be more than happy to explain.

Summers End

Summer and final exams face us.It was perhaps logical two years ago for us to opt to study DADA, now most of it seems useless.At least Lupin is interesting.Given time off to study we do little but talk.A year ago we were dreading the summer, today we are happy.He is trying to study for the Divination exam, oral as well as practical this year.I've decided that the best way to dispose of any and all threats is the Avada Kedavra and I'm buggered if I'm going to learn anything else, besides, most of the stuff we've done I've known since I was about ten, my father having the approach he did to the Dark Arts.Besides, we defeated Voldemort, that should get us at least a passing grade.

Practicalsseem to be the thing this year and we don't have any written exams at all.McGonagall want us to transfigure something and Snape wants everyone to make something, neither specified what we were supposed to do so transfiguration should be easy enough and we've been practicing the Wolfsbane potion, which should suitably annoy Snape, whilst demonstrating our competence, well my competence and his ability to memorise what we're doing – I guess it's Snapes influence but potions have never been his strong point.We kinda had to take Divination, it was that or history of magic – no thanks, and I-see-death-Trelawny wants a demonstration withour 'divination tool of choice'.Well I have a nice obsidian mirror to stare at and a list of horrible ways to die to tell her, oh and a nice prediction about the party we _know_ we're having, so, not too hard.

Having abandoned either common room, given Hermione's panicking over exams and the existence of Vince and Greg we were in the library.

"So who's coming" He looked up

"What?"

"Who's coming."

"Um, Ron and Oliver, Hermione and Ginny, oh, Ron said the twins would and that Bill and Charlie are coming back from Egypt or wherever it is they are at the moment, Neville and Percy, Lupin's coming with Sirius um Hermione sent an owl to her parents to ask the Dursleys"

"Why?"

"So I can show them I'm not a nothing."

"Oh, right.Snape said he'd come."

"What?!"

"Bit loud love. I asked, and he's bringing Dumbledore."

"Right.So we have all seven Weaslys, Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Hermione, Oliver and Neville and the Dursleys.That all?"

"Should be."

"They all going to fit?"

"Yeah, that's seventeen people in nine rooms, I take it everyone is sharing."

"Except Dudley, I guess so."

"Right, we'll give the girls Narcissa'a room, they can take all her stuff too, not like we're going to want any of it."

"Don't we?" That was too innocent to be true.

"No, we don't. I refuse to wear a dress."

"Oh, problem, Lupin says the day we've asked them all to come over is full moon."

"So?"

"Guess."

"No, so what, we'll make the Wolfsbane potion and he'll be fine.You asked him to test our exam for us yet?"

"Yes, he said he'd see Snape, wouldn't tell him what we were doing though."

"Good.Wouldn't want Severus to have any warning now would we?"

"No, I guess not."

"Wanna go shag?"

"I'm studying."

"What, to find horrid ways to die?"

"Nah, ways for Neville to fall down the stairs.Sure lets go, not like this is any use anyhow."

Divination.

Here goes then.Stare into the mirror in a convincing way Draco, that's it, now leme see…

"I see tragedy, death even.I see…"

"How was it?"

"Fine I guess.Just made stuff up.Your turn."

Right Harry, act like this stupid ball has pictures in it…

"I see tragedy, it's Neville, he's falling… I see white marble…"

"Boring, just jolly terrible!" He doesn't seem too happy.

"Yeah, so, it's divination, we can't have failed."

"hmm… nah, Trelawny never fails anyone."

Transfiguration.

"Next" Looks up "All of you?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"So what are you going to do then?"

Rather than say anything we just transform I am a unicorn, Harry is a black stallion, Hermione is an owl and Ron is a phoenix, it is rather spectacular if I say so myself, it took long enough to perfect the stupid thing, McGonagall is suitably impressed with us.

"Right then, you take after your father Potter, I would be grateful if you all could take the time to register with the ministry.I suppose you all pass, well done."

That was _way_ too easy.

Potions.

"Next.What are you two doing then?"

Draco smiles and says nothing.

"Hmm.Go on then."

We get out the things required and begin to put it together, Snape isn't watching.It takes us the best part of an hour.

"Now drink it."

"Professor Snape, if we may, I'd prefer it if professor Lupin tested it."

"Scared Potter?"

"No it's just that it would be useless on me or Harry professor."I don't think he heard that, he seems rather preoccupied at the moment.

"Right."He sounds sceptical, but lets Lupin in, Draco offers him the goblet we had put it in, he looks away.

"Yuk."

"That would be a fail then?"

"No, it's not meant to be nice."He drinks it and looks sick.

"So, do I have to pass them Remus?"

"Indeed.It seems to be correct, and it tastes a damn site better than when you do it Severus." Snape appears to have finally worked out what _it_ is, took him long enough,and looks startled.

"Very well then, you may go."

Defence against the Dark arts.

  


"Next.Right, Harry."

"Professor."

"I think you pass."

"What? Isn't that a little unfair?"

"No, you defeated Voldemort, you pass this class.As does Draco, he needn't come and see me."

"Oh, right.Good.Thanx professor."

I have a sneaking suspicion that Lupin is fed up doing exams, probably wants to see Sirius again…

Well that was it then.All done.We just had to wait for our Divination marks.Two weeks of lounging around in the grounds enjoying the nice summer weather.Well, nice summer rain, this is England after all.

The last Quidditch match of the season, a little later than usual, was Griffindor verses Slytherin.It rained, well duh, and the match went on for three days, neither of us catching the snitch.When the score was finally even at 300 points all we caught it.Yes _we_ caught it together – and for the first time in our time at Hogwarts Griffindor and Slytherin drew at Quidditch.

That meant that we tied for the Quidditch cup but we won the House cup.Draco didn't seem to upset that Slytherin had once again lost the House competition (for the seventh year in a row).

School was over and summer was coming, and even better, a nice house warming party up at Malfoy Manor – got to get Draco to change the name.

In a car, trying to find the aforsed not-long-to-remain-Malfoy Manor.

"Where is it?"

"Straight on Dad."

"No, we can't go this way."

"Yes we _can_."

"No, we can't."

"I've left my vanity case Vernon, we have to go back."

"It's in the boot, where you put it Petunia.Bloody muggle shield." With this Hermione pulled out her mobile 'phone, not a muggle 'phone, an enchanted one, but it works the same way.

"Harry?… oh right.Um… muggle shield… oh! Send Harry out here then.The parents can't get in… right.Will do." And she put the 'phone down. "Just stay here Dad, Harry's going to come and get us there."

Slightly more than 5 minutes later.

Harry apparrated by the side of the car and stuck his head through the window."Sorry 'bout that, Lucius' muggle shield doesn't want to turn off."

"Oh, right, what do we do then."

"It's OK Hermione, stop stressing.It's only here, we just have to get through it.I suggest you shut your eyes Mr. Granger." I notice he doesn't address his aunt and uncle. "Come out here Ginny, Hermione."

I get out of the car with 'Mione and join Harry.Leaving all the muggles in the car.

"What do we do now?"

"Push, I can't drive, can you?"

"No."

"No."

"So we push.Not far, the muggles'll probably get a little annoyed."

Much shouting later.

"Here we are then.Dragon Heart."

"What?"

"The password to open the door."

The door opens, on cue and we are greeted by a rather worse for wear Draco."What have you done?"

"Uh, it blew up in my face."

"What!?"

"Yeah, well I did it again and it worked, good thing it didn't do _that_ infront of Severus."

"Great Draco, just great.Go.Clean up.We have guests."Draco leaves."Sorry.That _was_ Draco, he'll be down in a minute, would you like some tea Mr. Granger?"

"I will thanks, but I do have to be going."

"Of course.Doby."

The elf appears.Petunia faints.

"Tea for everyone.Enough cups for the entire party."

"What… What was that?"Petunia has come round and is staring at Harry.

"That was a house elf."Harry still seems to be ignoring Petunia.

Harry led us through to the drawing room for tea.Draco joined us shortly, washed and dressed in clean, black, robes.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley.This is Draco.My lover."

Petunia faints again.Vernon just stares.Dudley didn't appear to notice, he is eating all the chocolate cake he can see.

Just at that moment the door bell rang, Harry went to open it and lead Sirius and Remus into the drawing room.

"Petunia, Vernon." He's given up on Dudley. "This is Remus Lupin and my godfather, Sirius Black."

Petunia nearly faints, again.

"Um… you did remember?"Lupin looks rather nervous.

"Yes, we did if you want to come with me?"

"Yes, of course."

Harry led Remus out of the room, presumably to get the Wolfsbane potion.I may be the youngest here, but I'm not that stupid.Petunia and Vernon on the other hand are rather surprised.Presumably not knowing that one, Lupin is a wearwolf and two, Harry (or rather Draco, given the state he was in earlier) had to make him a potion because it's full moon tonight.The next to arrive were Professors Dumbledore and Snape (who was much more amenable than he is in class, possibly due to Dumbledore's presence), introduced to the Dursleys by Draco after which Harry and Lupin returned from where ever it was they had gone.The rest of my family were next to arrive, along with Oliver and Neville and when Charlie was introduced as working with dragons Petunia nearly fainted _again_.Mr. Granger left, escorted by Harry presumably to ensure that he could get out in one piece, Mr Malfoy was not known for his tolerance of muggles.

After tea and cake (mostely eaten by Dudley) Harry showed us all to our rooms so we could unpack and settle in before dinner.

The Dursley's

"He never said it was a mansion."

"Or that that dreadful godfather of his was coming."

"Or that he was living with a man."

"And I made a complete fool of myself in front of everyone."

"Come now Petunia, they can't expect us to accept all they're ways.Besides, I don't think that we want to get used to this."

Harry and Draco

"You gave Remus the potion?"

"No, I sneaked off with him to have sex in the cupboard.Of course I gave him the potion.They're not coming down for dinner, I asked Doby to send up something that can be eaten with paws."

"Your aunt though.What a spectacle she made of herself."

"Well yes, she's not used to wizard company."

"You asked her so you could be mean to her didn't you."

"What?Mean, me?That's _your_ job Draco."

"Oh, right.You asked her so I could be mean to her."

"Well yes, she was mean to me for long enough… she deserves to get something in return doesn't she?"

Dinner.

Dinner at Malfoy-definitely-going-to-have-a-new-name-soon Manor was served in much the same way as it is a Hogwarts, which is most convenient for us.Petunia seemed on the point of passing out _again_ when she saw how the food served.The house elves had outdone themselves with Roast Beef and Yorkshire Pudding with lots of Horseradish and roasted parsnips but the best part of the meal was undoubtedly the trifle which changed colour as it sat on the table.Duddley attacked the food with vigour while Vernon made comments on the absence of Remus and Sirius, which everyone ignored seeing as we all knew why they were upstairs, and then tried to talk about golf.

Golf however did not interest anyone else, neither did drills and Vernon was finally silenced when Oliver and Ron decided to include everyone in their 'discussion' (read argument) over who would win the Quidditch league cup.Petunia and Vernon were made to look stupid, knowing as they do nothing about Quidditch, but Dudley was too busy eating to even think about joining the conversation. 

"Lets play"

"Harry, it's _dark_."

"Yes, well, I've played Quidditch in the dark before, besides we have lights."

We split into two groups to play, everyone joining in, except my Aunt and Uncle – who looked amazed that everyone else wanted to play this game, and Dudley, who was eating everything in sight.We just threw a couple of balls about a bit, not really playing Quidditch.The Dursley's watched astonished as I turned somersaults on my broom.The game ended when Neville flew into a hillock (fortunately he was unhurt) and we went inside.We passed the rest of the evening listening to Draco playing the piano.Something that I had not known he could do until we came here and which he does rather well.

Draco and I were the first to rise the next moring, closely followed by Ron and Oliver.By the time the Dursley's came down everyone was there, even a rather worn out Remus.Breakfast being informal everyone had found a sofa and were spralled in various positions trying with varying degrees of success to eat whatever it was they happened to like for breakfast.Petunia managed, this time, to look shocked without fainting.Dudley just fell on the food – rather disappointed that there was no chocolate.

Remus was asleep again, his head in Sirius' lap, on a sofa in the corner of the room and most of our guests were quiet for his sake.Dudley however always ate noisily and wasn't going to stop now and Vernon was incapable of being quiet in any circumstances.Ginny was fiddling with some of Narcissa's jewels and Hermione was trying hard to look like she didn't care for them.

"Good morning uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia."I looked up, having finished the apple I had been eating.In return I got a nasty look."Don't speak to me then."I whispered to Draco who laughed quietly.

"And just what is so funny young man?"

"My name is Draco, use it.And you are what is funny Dursley, you and the way you treat Harry."

"Really, and who are you to tell us how to treat our nephew."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it Dursley, but you and your wife shouldn't try to tell us how to live our lives, and Harry lives with me now, not you."

"Indeed these two have done a lot for the wizarding world Vernon, you should be careful how you treat them."

"Yeah, or we might Avada Kedavra you" Draco whispered to me.Vernon not hearing this addressed Sirius

"And who might you be?"

"Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.I believe we were introduced last night, perhaps you were too busy watching your wife pass out."

"But.But."

"Sirius was cleared of all charges when Voldemort was destroyed Petunia."Snape spoke quietly.Hang on, Snape, standing up for Sirius, must be a first.

Life I thought was good.I was happy, Draco was happy with me, even Snape seemed to be happy.The Dursleys were finally getting their comeuppance for all the years they made me suffer.No doubt we would have bad times as well as good, but for now, life was good.Oh and we finally had a new name for the house: Dunfightin – courtesy of Dumbledore and amusing if rather clichéd.Life was good, and we were happy. 

That is the end.I promise…


End file.
